Pony Rider
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: The mane six go up against another Discord, who resides in the mirrors of two worlds and drains the lifeforce of mankind. Now they partner up with their human counterparts, but encounter difficulties along the way. Welcome to the Rider War, my little ponies, and hope you survive the experience!


Pony Rider – a Kamen Rider Parody

By Stonecrusher/Subzerogreymon

Chapter 00: Prologue

Year, 2012 of the Celestial Empire of Equestria. It has been about a year and a half since the return of Nightmare Moon, the chaotic second reign of Discord, the invasion of the Changlings, and the discovery of the kingdom of Somber. A full month of regular ponies doing regular things and hanging out with the regular crowds.

Celestia did not want to be at the science demonstrations today, but it was her duty. While she could get away with the occasional joke and the less-then-occasional teasing, she could not get away with skipping a few duties, no matter how much she would have liked to.

"And so, Princess, we concluded that despite popular beliefs, there is no other world behind the mirrors and reflective surfaces of Equestria," The scientist, whom she remembered was named Test Tube, but not much else, ranted on and on, "Any questions?"

The ponies he was presenting to maintained a silence that seemed awkward in a way, as none wanted to speak up. Then, a hoof was placed upward. A hoof that Celestia recognized as her student, Twilight Sparkle.

"Yes, it's interesting that there isn't a world behind the mirrors," Twilight noted, "But my question remains; could there be the possibility of going through a mirror in order to get to another location?"

"Well, yes we have worked on the idea of using certain magic spells to get from one location to another, but the results were..." Test Tube paused, as if to find the right words, which of course, Celestia noted, "...less then conclusive as to the possibility."

"Define 'less then conclusive,'" Celestia spoke, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, Princess, we've actually sent a test subject through the mirror, but she hasn't popped up yet. This tape," Test Tube held up a black videocassette, "is about the only evidence we have of what happened to her, but we have yet to figure out what she said. Tape's pretty distorted."

And with a quick spell, Celestia repaired the tape so that the images on the tape could be seen and heard clearly.

"Well, my Princess," Test Tube noted, "It seems that is no longer an issue."

"Good, now play the tape."

Test Tube inserted the tape into the VCR Celestia kept attached to the screen just in case and pressed play.

On the screen, an enthusiastic young pony with emerald skin, purple-green hair, and cyan eyes waved in a laboratory, no doubt where the experiment took place.

"Hi everypony! I'm Softbreeze, and this is the first of my logs into the experiment," she spoke, energy extruding from her voice, "This is a just-in-case I ever get lost thing. But I am so glad to be involved in the exploration of our world! I could be, like, ANYWHERE in the world! See you everypony!"

Then the tape cut to another entry. Softbreeze seemed to be somewhere in Ponyville, although it seemed to be off somehow.

"Hey! Everypony! Look! I popped up in Ponyville! I guess everypony's hiding and somepony's flipped the town around. I mean, Sugarcube Corner is in the wrong place," Softbreeze noted, "But hey, it's still awesome! I'm gonna head back to Canterlot and tell everypony the test was a-"

Suddenly, an ear-piercing roar pierced the air, and Softbreeze looked around.

"Where'd that come from?"

The tape then cut to another shot of Softbreeze, but it seemed that whatever happened to her wasn't pretty.

"Everypony here's not as nice. And they look weird. But hey, it must be something new they're trying out," Softbreeze shrugged, "I dunno."

The tape cut to her again, however she seemed even more badly injured, and was breathing heavily.

"These aren't ponies. They're monsters," She spoke, "...I'm scared."

The tape cut again, and Softbreeze seemed less energetic or scared, and more calm.

"Okay, It's been a while... BUT THIS IS THE LAST ONE I'M DOING! I'm giving a little note into whatever happened here!" Softbreeze noted, "Okay, as everypony suspected, there IS another world behind the mirror, but it's not like Equestria. Everything here is a monster that wants to drain you of lifeforce, or eat you. Apparently another Discord rules this world and the creatures here are called Kaiju. The only thing making sure that every world is safe from this Discord are mysterious ape-like beings from yet ANOTHER world that use the powers of some of the Kaiju, called Contract Monsters, to fight off rogue Kaiju and keep them from escaping this world. They're called Riders, apparently, though I don't know. The other thing is that there can only be one Rider at a time, and right now there are about five of them running around, with eight more of their Advent Card Decks floating around, so the Riders always are fighting each other. It's like a Rider War. And no matter what you do, DON'T LOOK DIRECTLY INTO A MIRROR! Kaiju are everywhere, and is most likely prepping to drag you into it and rob you of lifeforce. THAT APPLIES TO DISCORD ESPECIALLY! In fact, if you see this, destroy every mirror and reflective surface you can find. If you can see yourself in it, chances are, so can he!"

And then the tape ended. Everypony looked stunned.

"Oh, that Softbreeze, always had an active imagination," Test Tube tried to laugh it off.

"Twilight!" Celestia shouted.

"Yes?" Twilight Sparkle reported.

"Get your friends and the elements," Celestia spoke, "We're joining this Rider War!"

And thus, the six ponies were gathered, necklaces on and faces grim.

"Now, listen, we're going to go into the world of the mirrors in order to face Discord a second time," Celestia explained, "If Discord is as dangerous there as he is here, we'll have to be careful so as to not show weakness. And no matter what, do not contact any Rider. They may interpret us as the enemy."

Every pony nodded.

"And now, I'm going to open the mirror," Celestia cast her spell, "Elements of Harmony, good luck."


End file.
